valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Joan Of Arc
DMG 15 times to the enemy / 5% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 70% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 30% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Miracle of Orleans |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 70% down / 100% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Miracle of Orleans |skill g lv1 = Deal 60% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 5% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 90% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 30% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Miracle of Orleans |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 80% down / 100% chance |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Miracle of Orleans |skill x lv1 = Deal 200% DMG 17 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 200% DMG 17 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Miracle of Orleans |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 80% down from the first turn / 100% chance |procs x2 = 1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 165 |atk 0 = 29999 / 47999 |def 0 = 23999 / 42999 |soldiers 0 = 25999 / 45998 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 190 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 88598 |def g = 44799 / 82898 |soldiers g = 51999 / 83998 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 142498 |def x = 89999 / 128898 |soldiers x = 93100 / 148798 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = After many trials and tribulations, this holy maiden is wielding her sword on the frontline. |friendship = I know now what I must do! I must bring peace to this land! |meet = I lost sight of justice and who I am, but no more! Now I fight! |battle start = I am the light that guides! |battle end = Now for another dark pact... |friendship max = You must forget that I'm a woman...but only for today. |friendship event = Justice is everything to me. But the war will end one day. And when it does, something new will blossom in my heart. |rebirth = Power is easily had but frail when it's from the dark side. But power from self-training is beautiful like the sun. I know both well, and can't say which is better. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin